


The Healer

by PerfectPotts



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPotts/pseuds/PerfectPotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic written for Pepperony week on tumblr (theme: injury/hurt) about Tony and Pepper-told from the thoughts of Tony as he reflects on Pepper's role in his life, and Iron Man's mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters are not my property

When Tony returned home, bloodied and bruised- he knew all he needed was to see Pepper. He needed Pepper's arms, Pepper's kisses, Pepper's love. He was never very good with words but he hoped she knew that she was what he was fighting for. Sure he was fighting for humanity-what kind of hero would he be if he wasn't?

But to him she represented everything good in humanity that was worth fighting for. She was loyalty. She was kindness and sacrifice. She was true goodness. She was everything- she was everything to him. The truth is, yes he was Iron Man but he was only able to be Iron Man because of her. She gave him strength, she was his heart and he couldn't be that man without her by his side. He would have given up countless times without her. He would have given up trying to be a better man if it wasn't for her dedication and loyalty to Tony Stark and he would have given up countless battles without knowing that she was waiting for him- that she needed him to come home, and that he needed just one more kiss from her, one more chance to remind her that he loved her, one more chance to make love to her….because, let's face it, he was always better at showing her the depth of his love with his body.

When he got home, Pepper was asleep on the couch in her work clothes, he had been gone two days and he could tell she was exhausted and tried to wait up for him but couldn't. He didn't want to wake her even though he desperately wanted the reassurance of her eyes locked with his, her arms around him, her soft peach lips kissing his scars, melting away all the terrible things he witnessed. He hated putting her through this, seeing the worry and sadness in her eyes at his injuries- but truthfully he never felt more loved or special than when she was taking care of him. She was a healer in more ways than she would ever realize.

Tony didn't want to wake her so he quietly retreated upstairs, after taking just a moment to look down at her, breathing air back into his lungs at the mere proximity of her. When he came back downstairs, showered and poorly bandaged (she definitely does everything better than he ever could) he decided to just join her on the couch. He wanted to be near her but didn't want to risk waking her by moving her. He laid down beside her as gently as he could, but she immediately woke- if he didn't know better he would swear she had some biological counterpart that reacted to any proximity of the arc.

After a quick moment of waking confusion she realized Tony was home and beside her and he could see the immediate relief roll off her shoulders at his nearness and safety. She took in the lines on his face- the cuts, the bruises, and placed gentle kisses everywhere she could, if only to reassure herself that he was real and he was home once again, and it wasn't a dream.

"Tony- why didn't you wake me up as soon as you got home?" she questioned.

"Go back to sleep baby, you're exhausted. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

She could see the need in his eyes. He was thinking about her when she knew he needed the reassurance and comfort of her when he got home.

"Tony, I want you to make me a promise. Always…and I mean always…wake me up when you get home. I'm not really sleeping without you here anyway- I always want to know that you are here with me, okay?"

He promised her. He always felt such relief when she made him feel that she needed him as much as he needed her. She placed her hand on his neck and kissed him soundly, placing her leg over his before she fell back asleep. After all the years of pain, and not just from being Iron Man, she was most definitely his healer in every way. Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, if only to beat for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story and share your support. I love pepperony so much and feel encouraged to keep writing for them.


End file.
